Feels
by Crii-san
Summary: [Feels: Bored] Kim Taehyung mengalami hari paling membosankan sepanjang sejarah hidupnya, jika diklasifikasikan dalam stadium kanker maka dipastikan penderita kanker tersebut sedang sekarat. Vkook. YAOI. Lil bit lime. Alternative Universe. School life. Drabble collection. Don't like? Don't read! No Bashing chara!
1. Chapter 1

_Feels_

Author: Kiku

_Rate_: T

_Genre: Romance, fluff, semi canon_

_Pair_: Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jeongguk, Vkook, Taekook

_Length_: Oneshoot

_Status: Complete_

Words:1,568_ words (_7_ page _Ms. Word_)_

_Disclaimer_: Seluruh _cast_ milik Tuhan, _management_ dan orang yang merasa memilikinya ;) Tapi _plot_ dan cerita ini milik saya.

_Warning: Sho-ai, Yaoi, typo (s)_, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa setengah baku, _plot mainstream_,gaje, _newbie_, BTS fanfic. _Don't like? Don't read! No Bashing Chara!_

_Summary_: "Hyung, kenapa kau suka memegang daguku? Apa hanya untuk _fan service?_" / "Tentu saja-," Jungkook tersenyum miris, sudah ia duga.

P.s: Disarankan untuk membaca _fict_ ini sambil mendengarkan lagunya Akdong Musician-I Love You. Lagunya unyu sekalii~ Jangan War of Hormone loh ya, nanti imajinasinya kemana-mana -

.

.

.  
><em>Enjoy reading~<em>

_._

Jungkook tidak mengerti, sungguh. Apa maksud Taehyung sebenarnya sih? Kenapa sepertinya dia senang sekali memegang dagunya dan membelai lehernya? Kaya semacem hewan gitu, Jungkook seneng juga sih. Tapi lama-lama risih juga, apa lagi Taehyung melakukannya di depan kamera. Seperti saat ini.

Bangtan Boys sedang mengadakan_fan sign_ dan Jungkook dapat tempat duduk di sebelah V, tepat di sebelah kirinya. Tempatnya seorang kekasih -ehem-. Dan Jeon Jeongguk tidak mengerti kenapa dari tadi _magnae_ gagal BTS itu selalu nempel padanya sepanjang _fan sign_, padahal biasanya 'kan sama J-Hope atau Jin -yang tanpa sadar membuatnya cemburu. Ehem.- Semoga penyebab Taehyung begini itu bukan karena alasan yang menyebalkan, seperti cuma _fan service_ mungkin.

.  
>.<p>

.

"Akhirnya selesai~" Jimin mengerang sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya sesaat setelah _fan sign_ selesai dan mereka telah duduk manis di _van_.

"Jimin, geser," Yoongi bertitah sembari menendang kaki kanan Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan menggeser tubuhnya agar kekasih kecilnya bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau kelihatannya capek sekali, _hyung_," Jimin berucap sembari memperhatikan wajah _hyung_ manisnya yang tampak lelah.

"Bukan hanya kelihatannya, aku memang capek," Pemuda yang memiliki _stage name_Suga tersebut memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkana tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran _van_, tepat saat Jungkook, Hoseok dan Namjoon masuk. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam _van_ dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Kau hanya perlu memandang wajahku, aku yakin lelahmu akan menghilang," Sambil menggerakan kedua alisnya naik turun, Jimin berucap pede.

"Menjijikan," Balas Suga tanpa ampun, namun tak dipungkiri rona merah menjalari pipi putihnya. Jungkook hanya melirik pasangan itu dengan malas. _Seme masochist_ dan _uke sadistic plus tsundere_ mungkin terdengar lucu di telinga orang lain, tapi tidak buatnya.

"Jin _hyung_ dan Taehyung kemana?" Pertanyaan _leader_nya membuat Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan unik –_absurd_- barusan. Iya juga, kenapa mereka berdua lama sekali? Jangan-jangan mereka kencan? Huwee, Jungkook engga rela.

"Jangan-jangan mereka berdua diculik atau mungkin Taehyung kembali ke bentuk aliennya dan menculik Jin _hyung_?" J-Hope, plis.

"Kau berlebihan, _hyung_. Mungkin saja mereka sedang makan es krim berdua atau makan siang bersama tanpa mengajak kita," _Magnae_ emas tersebut menyuarakan pendapat –dan kecemburuannya- dengan kalimat bernada sinis yang sayangnya terdengar biasa saja di telinga _group mate_nya yang lain.

"Apa kau keturunan cenayang?" Namjoon menatap skeptis _magnae_nya, apa Jungkook punya bakat lain lagi? Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran _leader_ BTS tersebut.

"Huh?" Jungkook hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang _hyung_nya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Namjoon hanya diam, tapi telujuknya mengarah pada jendela di samping kirinya, Jungkook mengikuti arah telunjuk Namjoon dan seketika itu pula wajahnya terlipat sempurna.

Jungkook jadi sebal karna menebak seperti tadi, seharusnya dia diam dan tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya, siapa tahu nanti kenyataan berubah. Apa yang dikatakan dan kenyataan sejalan ternyata, di balik jendela _van_ itu terlihat Kim Seokjin dan Kim Taehyung berjalan beriringan sambil menjilati es krim mereka, walaupun tidak ada adegan mengelap mulut yang belepotan atau sejenisnya Jungkook tetap saja sebal. Mana ternyata marga mereka berdua sama lagi, jangan-jangan jodoh? Amit-amit batinnya ngeri.

Oke, mungkin ada yang bingung sebenarnya Jungkook itu sukanyasama siapa? Huh, yang mikir gitu pasti gak baca _summary_nya! Jelas-jelas ada tulisan VKook, ya, Jungkook pasti sukanya sama V alias Taehyung lah. Btw, ini rahasia. Jungkook sudah menyukai _hyung_ yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu sudah lumayan lama, kurang lebih 6 bulan, dan meski Taehyung sering melakukan _skinship_ atau semacamnya, ia tidak pernah menyatakan apapun tentang perasaannya pada Jungkook. Selain itu, sepertinya Taehyung juga senang melakukan _skinship_ pada member lain, Jungkook kan bingung T_T

"Kapan-kapan kita kesana lagi ya, _hyung_. Es krimnya enak sekali," Jungkook baru sadar kedua _hyungny_a itu telah memasuki _van_ saat telinganya menangkap suara Taehyung. Lebih baik Jungkook tidur dari pada melihat _lovey dovey_ orang yang disukai dengan orang lain, memuakan tau.

.

.

.  
>"Jungkookie, bangun. Kita sudah sampai," Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya diguncang pelan dan telinganya mendengar suara yang familiar.<p>

"Kita sudah sampai, _hyung_?" Jungkook berusaha meraih fokusnya dan setelahnya _visual_nya menangkap wajah _hyung_ tersayangnya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Iya, apa kau benar-benar lelah? Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali," Taehyung bertanya dengan nada yang khawatir yang terdengar jelas. 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' Jungkook berusaha menyangkal, ia tidak mau terlalu percaya diri lagi.

"Tentu saja aku lelah, _hyung_. Memang _hyung_ tidak?-" '-Atau mungkin lelahmu hilang karena telah berkencan dengan Jin _hyung_ tadi?' Tentu saja Jungkook hanya meneruskan kalimat itu dalam hatinya. Mulutnya belum siap untuk mengatakan perasaannya sekarang.

"Tidak terlalu. Mau ku gendong?"

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Jungkook, otaknya masih bekerja keras memproses perkataan Taehyung.

"Ku pikir kau telah bekerja keras hari ini, jadi sebagai _hyung_ yang baik, aku akan memberimu sedikit hadiah." Jungkook melirik kanan kirinya, memastikan tidak ada kamera. Jadi, ini bukan _fan service_kan? Bolehkah Jungkook berharap lagi?

"Memang kau kuat, _hyung_?" Anjir, bukan itu maksudnya. Aish, kenapa otak dan mulutnya kadang tidak sinkron sih?

"Kau mau meremehkanku?" Taehyung bertanya setengah mendengus, kedua matanya menyipit dengan kesal. Jungkook gelagapan.

"T-Tentu saja tidak, _hyung_, K-kalau tidak keberatan, aku senang-senang saja," Sial, keceplosan.

"Baiklah, ayo naik ke punggungku," Taehyung segera berbalik dan berjongkok di depan pintu _van_.

"B-baiklah." Jungkook menelan ludah gugup, dengan pelan ia berjalan menghampiri punggung kokoh _hyung_nya, menempelkan dadanya ke punggung itu dan melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya ke leher dan pinggang Taehyung.

"Pegangan yang kuat," Dengan mudah, Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook. Imut-imut begini dia _manly_ loh –kadang-. Jungkook dapat merasakan kedua tangan Taehyung mulai menyusup dantara lipatan kakinya, menahan berat tubuh Jungkook sepenuhnya. Uh, rasanya jantung Jungkook mau jatuh ke lambung. Namun perlahan, ia mulai menyamankan tubuhnya di punggung Taehyung dan meletakan kepalanya di ceruk leher Taehyung.

"_Hyung_, punggungmu hangat," Jungkook berbisik pelan di ceruk leher Taehyung, matanya mulai memberat lagi. Ia harap perjalanan ke _dorm_ ini sama seperti perjalanan Seoul-Ilsan bolak-balik.

"Heh, tentu saja-" Jawab Taehyung dengan percaya diri. Jungkook hanya mendengarnya samar, kesadarannya telah direbut sepenuhnya oleh kantuk dan rasa lelahnya. Oh, dan punggung hangat Taehyung tentunya. Sayang sekali, pemuda kelahiran 1997 ini tidak mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Taehyung.

"-Kau bisa meminjam punggungku kapan saja. Itu milikmu."

.

.

.  
>Jungkook terbangun dan menemukan dirinya telah berada di ranjangnya, rupanya ia ketiduran di punggung Taehyung tadi. Btw, <em>roommate<em>nya itu dimana?

Jungkook bangun dan melirik jam di atas nakas. Eh? Sudah malam? Ternyata ia tidur cukup lama karna jarum panjang jam tersebut telah menunjuk angka 12, pantas saja Jungkook lapar. Dengan segera ia memakai sandal _dorm_ dan melangkah ke dapur, ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya, persetan dengan berat badannya nanti. Kan lebih baik kalau dia gemukan dari pada sakit. Lagi pula ia tidak akan dikatai babi hanya karna makan sedikit saja –Jin terbatuk dalam tidurnya-.

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya saat menemukan keadaan dapur yang terang, apa_member_ lain belum tidur?

"Lho? V _hyung_? Kenapa tidak tidur?" Jungkook menyirit saat matanya menangkap tubuh lengkap Taehyung sedang mengaduk susu coklat di meja dapur.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak tidur?" Malah balik tanya.

"Aku lapar, _hyung_. _Hyung_?" Dengan terpaksa Jungkook mengulang pertanyaannya sambil berjalan ke arah kulkas.

"Aku tadi terbangun dan sekarang malah susah tidur, jadi aku buat susu saja," Taehyung nyengir.

"Oh ya, terima kasih _hyung_ tadi sudah menggendongku sampai kamar, padahal aku kan berat," Jungkook berucap sambil menggigit roti gandum yang ditemukannya, siapa peduli itu punya siapa.

"Sama-sama, kalau kau capek, kau boleh minta gendong lagi kok," Taehyung berkata dengan santainya disertai cengiran khas yang masih bertengger di wajahnya. Tidak tahu menahu dengan detak jantung Jungkook yang melebihi pelari _marathon_.Ia bahkan telah melupakan lapar dan roti gandumnya.

"T-terima kasih. Err,_hyung_ kenapa _hyung_ di _fan sign _tadi sering sekali _skinship_ denganku, apa untuk _fan service_?" Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, semoga jawaban Taehyung tidak membuatnya menyerah akan perasaannya.

"Huh? Kenapa memangnya?" Balik tanya lagi kan. Kamvret sekali.

"Cuma tanya_, hyung. Hyung_ juga sepertinya suka sekali memegang daguku, apa juga untuk _fan service_?" Jungkook bersumpah, kalau Taehyung balik bertanya lagi, ia akan melempar Taehyung ke _planet_ asalnya.

"Tentu saja-"Jungkook tersenyum miris, sudah ia duga. "-Tentu saja tidak, aku melakukannya karna aku memang ingin melakukannya." Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan kalimat ambigu.

"Eh?" Itu maksudnya apa coba? Jungkook itu masih bocah, kalau dengan kalimat ambigu seperti ini mana ngerti? Tolong lupakan sejenak kalau _dancer_ ber-_ABS_ BTS juga masih bocah, setidaknya dia sudah 2 tahun hidup lebih lama dari Jungkook, dia juga sudah memakan 2310 butir nasi lebih dulu dari Jungkook. Jadi untuk hal semacam ini dia lebih mudeng lah –Jimin bersin dalam tidurnya-.

"Masa kau tidak sadar, Jungkookie. Mana ada orang yang melakukan _fan service_ dengan tatapan mesum se_natural_ itu. Taehyung itu suka padamu." Belum juga _loading_ di otaknya selesai, Jungkook kembali dikejutkan dengan suara yang lagi-lagi _familiar_. Di pintu dapur Jungkook dapat melihat Yoongi muncul dengan muka malasnya yang biasa. Lembur bikin lagu lagi mungkin.

"Ya! Kau mengganggu, _hyung_. Pergi sana." Taehyung ngomel. Kenapa juga harus muncul pengganggu di saat seperti ini.

"Cih, aku hanya membantu."Yoongi mencibir sembari berjalan ke luar dari dapur, membiarkan dua sejoli itu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Apa itu benar, _hyung_? _Hyung_ menyukaiku?" Jungkook bertanya pelaniamenggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyuman dan rona merah yang mungkin saja muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Err, yah. Begitulah." Taehyung menggaruk pipinya dan nyengir tidak jelas. Jujur saja, ia takut ditolak.

"Tapi bukannya _hyung_ suka sama Jin-_hyung_?" Yeah, akhirnya Jungkook mengeluarkan kecemburuannya.

"Apa? Babi _pink_ itu? Tentu saja tidak." –Jin bermimpi menggantung Taehyung-

"Jadi _hyung_ hanya menyukaiku? A-aku juga menyukai Tae _hyung_." Jungkook berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya! "Apa kita pacaran sekarang?" Jungkook mengacungkan kelingkingnya dan menatap Taehyung penuh harap.

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya kanannya dengan milik Jungkook. Sekali lagi, Jungkook itu bocah. "Kita pacaran."

_-End-_

A.n: Ini fanfic kedua saya, saya lagi mabok sama pair unyu satu ini. They're too cute to ignored ;-; Awalnya saya mikir, Tae itu mukanya uke banget, masa iya jadi seme. Tapi kalo gitu berarti BTS isinya uke semua dong, mukanya unyu semua gitu :/Saya juga minta maaf kalau ada kejadian atau sesuatu yang beda dari fakta BTS, saya bukan ARMY sih -,- Kalo memang ada yang beda tolong kasih tau saya ya ^^

Saya lagi patah hati sama pernikahan Sungmin, jadi untuk sementara saya bakal berhenti ngeship KyuMin. Do'ain semoga saya bisa cepet sembuh ya :'D

Last, mind to review? Onegai~


	2. Chapter 2: Feels: Gay

_Feels: Gay_

_Author_: Kiku

_Rate_: T _for bad language_

_Genre: Romance, Friendship, lil bit hurt –for womans Lol- Alternative Universe_

_Pair_: Jeon Jeongguk & Kim Taehyung, Vkook

_Status: Complete_

_Words_: 1,319 _Words (_7_ page Ms. Word)_

Disclaimer: Seluruh _cast_ milik Tuhan, _management_ dan orang yang merasa memilikinya ;) Tapi cerita ini milik saya.

_Warning: Sho-ai, gaje, OOC, typo (s), plot mainstream_, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa kasar. Don_'t like? Don't read then! No bashing chara!_

_Summary: _Taehyung tertegun, ia baru tahu kalau perpaduan antara bibir tipis, gigi kelinci dan senyum lucu dari seorang laki-laki manis bisa sangat mematikan, cukup mematikan untuk membuat orientasi seksnya dipertanyakan.

_Thanks For: _

bangtan | ChaYoung | wolf12 | rika. maulina. 94

| Sapphire Amumuhoopla | springyeol

Rapp-i | tifagyeomi97 | kyumin pu |

.

_Enjoy reading~_

* * *

><p>"Dasar brengsek!" Umpatan kasar itu berasal dari mulut seaorang wanita anggun kepada seorang laki-laki yang hanya duduk dengan manis di kursi sebuah <em>cafe<em>.

"Sudah tau aku brengsek, masih mau saja pacaran denganku," Pemuda di depannya menjawab dengan santai, ia sudah biasa menghadapi hal semacam ini.

"Kau-" Satu tamparan mengenai pipi kiri pemuda berambut coklat-terang-menyilaukan itu. Ia memegangi sudut bibirnya yang terasa ngilu. Aw, pipinya juga sepertinya bengkak.

Gadis pelaku penamparan itu hanya memandang si pemuda dengan tatapan marah, benci, sedih dan terluka tentu saja. Ia baru saja memergoki kekasihnya –mantan– tengah berkencan dengan perempuan lain, tentu saja ia sakit hati.

Dengan mempertahankah sisa keanggunannya, gadis malang itu melangkah keluar dari _cafe_ dengan langkah yang lebar, terlalu muak melihat pemuda itu.

"Kau masih disini? Apa kau juga mau menamparku? Pipi kananku masih belum memiliki cap tangan hari ini," Pemuda tersebut bertanya pada wanita di depannya yang masih melongo melihat kejadian barusan. Apa ia jadi korban perselingkuhan disini?

"Kau selingkuh?!" Udah jelas kali.

Taehyung hanya menatap gadis itu dengan datar, jadi dari tadi dia belum mengerti? Bodoh sekali. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri, dia tadi juga pacarku –mantan–,"

"Ya! Dasar tidak punya perasaan." Gadis itu menyambar gelas berisi jus di depannya dengan niat menyiramkan jus tersebut ke kepala coklat di hadapannya seperti yang biasa ia lihat di drama.

Tapi keinginan itu sepertinya hanya akan menjadi angan saat sebuah tangan lain merebut gelas itu. Gadis itu berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memiliki senyum lucu tengah meminum jus yang tadinya akan ia siramkan ke kepala kekasihnya –mantan–.

"Dari pada kau buang, lebih baik kau berikan padaku. Aku haus," Ucapan pemuda berwajah lucu tersebut membuat amarah sang gadis memuncak, kenapa semua laki-laki kini terlihat begitu menyebalkan di matanya?

Dengan kaki menghentak, gadis yang tidak diketahui namanya tersebut berlalu dari meja _cafe_ terkutuk itu setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat si pemuda coklat memutar bola matanya, "Kita putus."

"Yah, _man_, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Pemuda berwajah lucu yang diketahui bernama Park Jimin itu mengambil tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki gadis tadi.

"Sampai aku bosan," Pemuda berambut coklat itu menjawab dengan santai.

Kim Taehyung namanya, berumur 20 tahun, seorang mahasiswa dan seorang bajingan. Yang entah telah membuat berapa puluh gadis menangis, tidak ada alasan yang jelas mengenai apa yang menyebabkannya demikian.

Ia tidak kekurangan kasih sayang, walaupun anak tunggal, orang tuanya sangat perhatian dan memberikan kasih sayang yang lebih dari cukup buatnya.

Ia juga tidak sedang berusaha melupakan orang lain dengan mencoba memacari puluhan gadis itu. Taehyung juga tidak kekurangan uang sampai harus mempeloroti gadis yang dikencaninya.

Ia hanya, seorang pemuda yang terlalu mudah bosan, lagi pula ia masih muda, terlalu _mainstream_ kalau hanya dihabiskan dengan bermain di _game center_ atau membaca buku, ia merasa harus membuat kenangan sebanyak mungkin ketika ia muda. Rekor terbaiknya adalah ketika ia berhasil mengencani 7 wanita sekaligus tanpa ketahuan dan membuat Jung Hoseok –sahabatnya– harus mengerjakan semua tugas kuliahnya selama tiga minggu.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, kapan kau akan menikah? Semuanya hanya akan menjadi mantanmu nanti,"

"Bukan urusanmu, lagi pula aku belum memikirkannya." Taehyung menjawab dengan ringan.

"Tapi aku kasihan dengan semua gadis itu, mereka benar-benar menyukaimu, sedangkan kau hanya mempermainkan mereka," Ujar Jimin dengan nada –sok– prihatin.

"Kau berlebihan, aku tidak melakukan apapun, mereka datang sendiri padaku. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah menghamili anak orang," Atau belum.

"Aku mulai curiga, jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya tidak menyukai perempuan, ya?" Jimin menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan meneliti, matanya menyipit dengan curiga.

Taehyung menyirit mendengarnya, tapi sedetik kemudian matanya berkilat jahil. Taehyung punya ide.

"Kau tau, Jimin? Sebenarnya aku sudah bosan mulai dengan wanita, dan selama ini hanya kau yang sangat setia disisiku. Perlahan perasaanku mulai berubah padamu,"

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan pandangan serius, membuat pemuda berambut hitam yang ditatap merinding. Apa lagi suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan rendah di telinga Jimin, membuatnya mual saja.

Menjijikan.

"Ya! Dasar sinting. _I'm fuckin straight_ dan aku masih membayangkan Tsubasa Amami *) saat mastrubasi, tahu?!" Tanpa sadar Jimin menjawab setengah berteriak.

Membuat pengunjung _cafe_ lain menoleh ke arahnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan, beberapa maklum dan sebagian besar sisanya ilfeel. Bahkan ada yang memberikan reaksi tidak penting semacam 'Sora Aoi **) lebih seksi, tahu.'

Taehyung terbahak. Reaksi ini lebih dari yang ia harapkan. Apalagi saat melihat Jimin mengumpat dengan ekspresi malu luar biasa, "Mampus."

"Ya! _ByunTae_ berhenti tertawa! Katakan sesuatu, kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku 'kan?!" Jimin sewot.

Sungguh, Jimin tidak mau membayangkan persahabatannya dengan Taehyung hancur hanya karena masalah tidak elit seperti ini, lagi pula ia merinding saat membayangkan ia berjalan beriringan dengan Taehyung dengan _status_ yang berbeda. Itu terlalu mengerikan.

Taehyung mengusap air mata di sudut bibirnya, reaksi panik Jimin memang yang terbaik.

"Haha tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh. Kau tahu, reaksimu konyol sekali," Taehyung berucap di tengah tawanya.

"Heh, tertawa saja sampai mati," Jimin mendengus. Serius, ia takut dengan pernyataan Taehyung tadi.

"Maaf, Jimin. Kau hanya terlalu bodoh, mana mungkin aku menyukai laki-laki, dada saja tidak punya," Kata-kata _semi vulgar_ itu dengan ringan mengalun dari bibir Taehyung.

"Terserah, tingkahmu itu membuatku lapar dan kau harus mentraktirku makan," Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Taehyung, Jimin mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memanggil pelayan.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam menghampiri meja keduanya dengan membawa buku _menu_, _note_ dan sebuah pulpen. Taehyung menyirit, ia sering sekali memutuskan kekasihnya di _cafe_ ini, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda ini. Apa karyawan baru? Sepertinya ia terlalu muda untuk bekerja.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Pemuda dengan _name tag_ Jeon Jeongguk itu bertanya pelan sambil tersenyum _formal_.

"Aku ingin memesan sesuatu yang hangat, kau punya rekomendasi?" Jimin bertanya sembari membuka buku _menu_ di tangannya.

Sementara Taehyung hanya menatap pelayan baru itu dengan pandangan penasaran hingga nyaris tidak berkedip.

"_Cafe_ kami baru saja merilis menu baru, Ristretto Bianco dan Cream Cheese Sponge Cake marbled with starbucks, itu adalah menu yang terbuat dari kopi dan cocok diminum saat dingin, Ristretto Bianco terbuat dari setengah espresso shot dan sedikit air, jadi memiliki tekstur yang _creamy_." Pelayan baru itu menjelaskan dengan detail, masih dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

Sementara itu, Taehyung sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana bibir lucu pemuda itu bergerak ketika bicara, bagaimana giginya akan sedikit terlihat ketika mulutnya terbuka dan bagaimana senyum kecil itu terlihat begitu manis.

"Ah, baiklah, aku pesan itu satu," Jeon Jeongguk mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan itu di _note_nya.

"Baiklah, akan segera sampai. Apakah ada lagi?"

"Tae, kau pesan juga?" Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara. Aneh sekali, padahal ia suka makan.

"Eh, apa?" Taehyung dengan cepat menoleh ke Jimin, bisa gawat kalau Jimin tahu ia dari tadi mengawasi si pelayan baru.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Jimin mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Oh, samakan saja denganmu." Jawab Taehyung.

"Jadikan dua, ya," Kata Jimin pada pelayan yang masih berdiri di samping mejanya.

"_Nde_," Jawab pelayan kalem.

"Oh, ya, umurmu berapa? Sepertinya kau terlalu muda untuk bekerja?" Oh, terima kasih Jimin, rasa penasaran Taehyung sedikit berkurang.

"Sebenarnya _hyung_ku adalah pemilik cafe ini, jadi saya hanya membantu saja dan saya berumur 18, tahun ini," Jawab bocah berbaju pelayan itu.

Tanpa ia tahu, pelanggannya yang berambut coklat memperhatikan dengan penuh minat setiap gerak bibirnya saat bicara. Tanpa sadar, Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya, pemandangan dimana seseorang berbicara ternyata bisa menjadi begitu erotis dimatanya.

"Kau lebih muda dariku, aku berumur 20 tahun. Namaku Park Jimin." Huh, dasar SKSD.

"Jeon Jeongguk imnida, tapi teman-teman memanggil saya Jungkook." Jungkook turut memperkenalkan diri.

"Jangan terlalu f_ormal_, kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_," Jimin berkata sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

"_Nde, hyung_," Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung tertegun, ia baru tahu kalau perpaduan antara bibir tipis, gigi kelinci dan senyum lucu dari seorang laki-laki manis bisa sangat mematikan, cukup mematikan untuk membuat orientasi seksnya dipertanyakan.

"Taehyung, kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?"

"Aku lapar." Tanpa perintah otaknya, mulutnya lancang menjawab, masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pelayan manis.

"Ah, _jeoseonghamnida_. Pesanan anda akan segera datang," Jungkookie, Taehyung itu lapar ingin memakanmu.

Dengan segera Jungkook membungkuk dan berlalu dari sana. Menyisakan Kim Taehyung yang memandang punggung Jungkook yang semakin mengecil.

"Jimin,"

"Hm?"

"Aku rasa, aku benar-benar _gay_." Jimin memandang Taehyung _horror._

-END-

* * *

><p>Pesan moral: Jangan sok playboy, siapa tahu ternyata kamu gay (?)<p>

*) **) Pemain JAV (Japan Astaghfirullah Video) dan model majalah dewasa. Jangan tanya saya tahu dari mana, yang jelas bukan dari videonya, saya tidak semesum itu u,u

Ini terinspirasi dari fakta Taehyung yang katanya dia gak pernah serius pacaran sama cewek, itu fakta maksudnya apa coba? Kan pikiran saya meliar ;-;

Fanfic ini bakal saya buat jadi drabble collection berdasarkan perasaan, dengan cerita, tema sama setting yang berbeda, tapi statusnya tetep saya buat complete karna drabble per chapternya juga complete ._.

Terima kasih udah baca sampai akhir, semoga tidak menimbulakan efek samping semacam muntah, diare, atau kejang-kejang. Resiko ditanggung pembaca xD

Terima kasih juga yang udah baca, review, fav, dan alert di chapter sebelumnya, maaf kalo belum saya balas, belum sempet /.\ ternyata banyak juga yang patah hati karna Sungmin, sini tak peluk u,u

Balasan review yang tidak log in:

bangtan: mereka emang chu banget ;-; makasih udah baca plus review ^ ^

ChaYoung: Kita sama, pernikahan itu terlalu menyakitkan apalagi bulan madunya itu, bikin pengen ngejambak rambut orang ;A; kayaknya kalo saya bisa saya pengen berhenti, tapi sepertinya engga bisa ;A;

Ah, DaeLo ya, saya lebih suka DaeJae sih ._. baby Zelonya sama aku /kedipkedip/

Saya setuju V ganteng, tapi aegyonya gak nguatin, luchuu ;-; seberapa panjang pun, saya baca kok ._. makasih udah baca plus review ^ ^

wolf12: Ah, makasih loh, saya tahu saya cute /kedipkedip/ Taehyung lebih manly, ya? Saya lebih suka dia kaya aslinya sih, tapi nanti saya coba ._. Ini bukan sequel tapi cerita lain, gak papa kan? Gak papa dong ._. makasih udah baca plus review ^ ^

Last, mind to review? Onegai~


	3. Chapter 3: Feels: Curious

_Feels: Curious_

_Author_: Kiku

_Rate_: Antara K+ sampai T –Apa-apaan–

_Genre: Romance, Fluff, Alternative Universe, School life_

_Pair_: Jeon Jeongguk & Kim Taehyung, Vkook

_Status: Complete_

_Words_: 1,108 (6 _page_ Ms. Word)

_Disclaimer_: Seluruh _cast_ milik Tuhan, _management_ dan orang yang merasa memilikinya ;) Tapi _plot_ dan cerita ini milik saya.

_Warning_: _Sho-ai_, gaje, _OOC, typo (s), plot mainstream_, tidak sesuai EYD, alay

_Summary_: Jungkook merasa sangat kesal, setiap hari ia selalu menemukan surat tanpa nama seperti ini di lokernya. Setiap hari. /'Cintaku padamu menyebar seperti panu'/ "Menjijikan."/

_Thanks to_:

bangtan | ChaYoung | wolf12 | rika. maulina. 94

| Sapphire Amumuhoopla | springyeol

Rapp-i | tifagyeomi97 | kyumin pu | melitakim88

minsugal | TaeCuteKookie | M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238

aulshaf | mingssoka | | PikChumchum

whitegulliver | she3nn0 | Albino's Deer | BekiCoy0411 | btsjeje97 |

_Enjoy Reading~_

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berseragam <em>senior school<em> dengan _name tag_ Jeon Jeongguk di kemejanya tengah membuka lokernya untuk menemukan buku dan peralatan menulisnya, dan menghela napas malas saat melihat sebuah kertas berukuran setengah _folio_ lagi-lagi ada di dalam lokernya. Kali ini tertulis sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya mendengus jijik,

'Kau tahu, Jungkookie? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melupakan dimana aku meletakan barang-barangku. Tapi tenang saja, aku selalu ingat kalau aku menitipkan hatiku padamu. Belajar dengan baik, _chagi, love you_~'

"Menjijikan." Dengus Jungkook.

Uh, ia merasa sangat kesal, setiap hari ia selalu menemukan surat tanpa nama seperti ini di lokernya. Setiap hari.

Terketik rapi dengan berbagai _font_ di komputer, terkadang dengan warna ngejreng yang menyakitkan mata, dengan ukuran kertas yang berbeda, kemarin ukurannya _full _kuarto yang isinya puisi cinta yang membuatnya pusing –yang akhirnya berlabuh di tempat sampah–.

Kemarinnya lagi sepertiga letter yang hanya berisi kata-kata penyemangat untuk Jungkook. Tapi satu hal yang sama, surat itu tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun tentang identitas si pengirim kecuali kenyataan kalau si pengirim menyukai Jungkook –mungkin–.

Mungkin akan berbeda kasusnya kalau yang mengalami hal ini adalah penggosip kelas kakap macam Jung Soojung, atau gadis pendiam dan pemalu macam Lee Jieun dan hanya akan berbeda tipis jika dialami oleh perempuan labil _gender_ layaknya Amber Liu.

Bagaimanapun juga, apa '_secret admirer_nya' itu tidak sadar kalau Jungkook itu laki-laki, semanis apapun dirinya, tetap saja ia akan merasa geli kalau mendapat gombalan-gombalan najis seperti itu.

Apa juga yang didapatnya dari mengirim surat setiap hari seperti itu, jangan harap ia akan mendapati wajah menggemaskan Jungkook dihiasi dengan semburat merah jambu dan tersipu malu, si pengirim itu hanya akan melihat wajah pengen muntah dan ekspresi kebelet boker darinya ketika ia selesai membaca suratnya.

"Ah, dia mengirimu surat lagi?" Jungkook terlonjak saat sebuah tangan merebut paksa surat di tangannya dan sebuah suara _familiar_ tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya.

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Taehyung, kekasihnya tengah membaca surat itu dengan wajah yang sulit untuk digambarkan.

"_Hyung_ mengagetkanku." Jungkook merajuk dengan memajukan bibirnya, sebuah ekspresi yang hanya akan ditunjukannya di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Kau saja yang tidak menyadari kehadiranku, mulai terpesona dengan pengirim surat itu, eh?" Tidak tahan dengan keimutan kekasihnya, Taehyung mencubit dan menarik pipi Jungkook dengan gemas.

"Ya, _hyung_. Mana ada yang seperti itu?" Jungkook mengelus pipinya yang menjadi korban kegemasan Taehyung seperti biasa. "Uh, bisakah _hyung_ berhenti menarik pipiku seperti tadi? Sakit, tahu."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan yang biasa terdengar dari bibir manis kekasihnya itu.

"Bisa, asal kau berhenti menjadi manis dan jangan bertingkah menggemaskan,"

"Mana mungkin, aku terlahir lucu," Jungkook menggerutu narsis dengan suara pelan. Kalau Taehyung dengar, pasti pipinya akan menjadi sasaran cubitan maut lagi.

"Loh, _hyung_. _Hyung_ mengganti warna rambut lagi?" Jungkook menatap warna lain yang menempel di rambut Taehyung._ Orange_ terang penyebab _minus_.

Penampilan Taehyung memang nyentrik –kalau tidak mau disebut preman– ia senang bergonta-ganti warna rambut, minggu lalu berwarna ungu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti terung bulat berjalan. 3 Minggu sebelumnya berwarna coklat kaya logam karatan. Dan sekarang _orange _mencolok mata. Kim Taehyung memang _anti mainstream_. Belum lagi _piercing _yang acap kali nangkring di kedua telinganya.

Jangan tanya kenapa ia tidak pernah mendapat teguran dari petugas kedisiplinan atau guru yang mengajar di kelasnya. Bukan, ia bukan anak pemilik sekolah. Guru-guru itu sudah merasakan mulutnya berbusa setiap kali menceramahi Taehyung. Mending kalau masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri, lah ini masuk juga engga.

Kim Taehyung harus bersyukur karna diberkati dengan otak cerdas yang membuatnya sebanding dengan kelakuannya. Setidaknya preman pandai masih memiliki nilai _plus_.

"Iya, baguskan?" Taehyung berucap narsis sambil menyisir rambut _orange_nya ke belakang.

"_Hyung_ terlihat _uke_ sekali," Komentar Jungkook blak-blakan sembari mengerjapkan matanya dengan ekspresi _innocent._

Taehyung bisa merasakan dahinya berkedut kesal. Sepertinya Jungkook tertular mulut pedas dan blak-blakan Yoongi.

"Setidaknya aku tidak terlihat _uke_ dengan semua warna," Taehyung balas menyindir Jungkook.

"Ya! _Hyung_ menyindirku?" Jungkook membuat ekspresi marah, berharap akan mendapati wajah takut atau _minimal_ gugup dari Taehyung, walau yang terlihat hanya wajah gemas bercampur mupeng dari kekasih tampannya itu.

Tidak tahan dengan keimutan kekasihnya –lagi– dengan gemas Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook yang sedari tadi menjadi fokusnya. Hitung-hitung _morning kiss_.

Sementara Jungkook yang belum siap diserang reflek mendorong dada Taehyung. _Btw_, ini _setting_nya masih di sekolah loh.

"Ini masih di sekolah, _hyung_. Dasar tidak tahu tempat!" Jungkook jelas saja ngomel, apa yang akan ia katakan pada orang tuanya kalau mereka kepergok berciuman dan diskors atau _minimal_ orang tuanya dipanggil? Bisa-bisa ia dikawinkan paksa dengan Taehyung seminggu kemudian.

"Ah, berarti kalau di luar sekolah boleh?" Taehyung bertanya dengan ekspresi mesum tiada tara, membuat warna merah muda dengan cepat merambati pipi putih Jungkook. Sepertinya Taehyung dan mesum memang kombinasi yang pas, susah dipisahkan.

"Kembali ke kelasmu sana, _hyung_." Dengan salah tingkah Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung untuk menjauh dari sana.

Sementara yang didorong hanya membuat ekspresi cemberut dan mencibir pelan, walaupun begitu, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya.

Setelah beberapa langkah Taehyung kembali dan membuat Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ini suratnya ku kembalikan. Jangan selingkuh sama pengirimnya, _baby-ah_,"

Jungkook merasakan sentuhan tidak asing di pipinya dan tangannya telah menggenggam sebuah kertas. Jungkook masih mengerjapkan matanya saat sentuhan itu menghilang dan sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar kalau Taehyung menciumnya dan orangnya telah kabur setelah mencuri ciuman darinya.

"YA! _hyungie_ meyebalkan!" Dan teriakan _colossal_ Jeon Jeongguk menggema di koridor beberapa detik setelahnya. Ah, pagi yang damai~

Jungkook menatap surat di tangan kanannya sebelum mengindikan bahunya, satu lagi poin keanehan dari surat ini adalah, Taehyung sama sekali tidak terlihat cemburu pada si pengirim surat. Padahal biasanya ia akan marah jika ada orang yang memandangi Jungkooknya terlalu lama, bahkan Taehyung pun cemburu pada boneka pororo di kamar Jungkook karna menurutnya boneka itu sering mengalihkan perhatian si pemilik darinya.

Mengingat kecemburuan luar biasa kekasihnya itu hal ini cukup dipertanyakan. Apa mungkin Taehyung tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini? Sebegitu berkuasanyakah si pengirim surat sampai Taehyung tidak berani berbuat sesuatu?

Semua pertanyaan itu membuat Jungkook semakin penasaran dengan si pengirim surat. Tapi jika pun ia tahu siapa pengirim itu tidak akan ada yang berubah, ia akan tetap mencintai Taehyung, dan pengirim surat itu tidak akan mampu membuat Taehyung bergeser satu milipun dari hatinya. Penulis surat itu memang romantis dengan segala kalimat puitisnya, tapi Taehyung dan segala tingkah ajaibnya tetap yang terbaik.

-End-

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

Malam ini, Kim Taehyung tafakur cukup lama di depan _laptop_ yang menyala di dalam kamarnya, pikirannya melayang mencari kalimat yang akan dikirimkannya besok pada Jungkook. Ya, selama ini Taehyunglah yang rajin mengirim surat-surat itu.

Alasannya sederhana –dan gaje– ia suka dengan segala ekspresi Jungkook, termasuk ekspresi eneg setelah membaca suratnya, tapi tentu saja ekspresi terbaiknya adalah saat malam pertamanya dengan Jungkook nanti setelah menikah – ehem_byuntae_ehem–.

'Cintaku padamu menyebar seperti panu'

Dan Jeon Jeongguk akan menemukan kalimat menjijikan itu besok pagi.

-End omake-

* * *

><p>Pesan <em>moral<em>: Jagalah lokermu dan selalu waspadalah pada setiap tindak kejahatan di sekitarmu, waspadalah, waspadalah!

Err, hai. Tolong jangan timpuk saya karna membuat drabble gaje seperti ini, salahkan kebosanan yang membosankan ini :3 kalo ada yang tanya kok Tae bisa buka lokernya Kookie? Kok pas masukin suratnya gak pernah ketauan dan sebagianya silahkan pikirkan sendiri kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang paling logis ._. /kicked

Terima kasih udah baca sampai akhir, semoga tidak menimbulakan efek samping semacam muntah, diare, atau kejang-kejang. Resiko ditanggung pembaca xD

Balasan review buat yang gak log-in:

TaeCuteKookie: haha iya -_- kalo saya cowok, saya juga bakal belok kalo liat kookie :3 Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

ChaYoung: The power of Jungkook's pheromone u,u kembaran? Kamu kembarannya Jimin, nak ? o.O

Ah, sudahlah jangan ngomongin KM, saya baru 2 tahun jadi KMs, tapi mereka juga yang ngenalin k-pop. Jadi gak bisa lupa ;A; Iya, lagi pula jadi DaeJae bukan OTP jadi gak masalah kalo dipasangin sama yang lain ._. Haha iya, Kook mulai ketularan Tae -_- sekarang aja udah mulai demen nonton anime -_-

Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

Albino's Deer: Makasih, saya emang udah nambahin Suga's flavor dikit ._. maaf ini tidak ada kelanjutannya /sugkem/ haha naik rate, ya? -_- /pegang kepala/ gak bisa juga, saya bikin adegan ciuman aja gemeteran – –v Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

Last, mind to review? Onegai~


	4. Chapter 4: Feels: Lost

_Feels: Lost_

_Author_: Kiku

_Rate_: T +

_Genre: Romance, Friendship, School life_

_Pair_: Jeon Jeongguk & Kim Taehyung, Vkook

_Status: Complete_

_Words_: 1,012 _words_ (5 _pages_ Ms. Word)

_Disclaimer_: Seluruh _cast_ milik Tuhan, _management_ dan orang yang merasa memilikinya ;) Seluruh brand yang tercantum juga bukan punya saya. Saya cuma punya cerita gaje ini.

_Warning_: _YAOI_, _lil bit lime_, gaje, _OOC, typo (s), plot mainstream_, tidak sesuai EYD, alay.

_Summary:_ Jeon Jungkook adalah orang yang menempatkan harga diri diatas segalanya, ia benci kekalahan, ia tidak suka didominasi. Lalu ini bukanlah pertaruhan biasa, pertandingan ini mempertaruhkan seluruh harga dirinya dan ia kalah?!

_Thanks to_:

bangtan | ChaYoung | wolf12 | rika. maulina. 94

dwicky. woo | Sapphire Amumuhoopla | springyeol

Rapp-i | tifagyeomi97 | kyumin pu | melitakim88

minsugal | TaeCuteKookie | M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238

aulshaf | mingssoka | reny. boice | PikChumchum

whitegulliver | she3nn0 | Albino's Deer | BekiCoy0411 | btsjeje97

diradesfi00 | HanDik | KaiSooCouple | Enjiee

macclatte21 | TLStar1004 | ressijewel |

Enjoy Reading~

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit<em>!" Umpatan tidak pelan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan deru mesin mobilnya yang kian melemah sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Di urutan kedua.

Pengemudi McLaren P1 berwarna merah tersebut keluar dari dalam mobilnya setelah memukul kemudinya dengan emosi dan disertai bantingan di pintu serta umpatan yang tidak berhenti keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Ini bukan pertaruhan biasa, pertandingan ini mempertaruhkan seluruh harga dirinya dan ia kalah?!

Pemuda bernama Jungkook itu dengan cepat menghampiri rekan-rekan satu timnya yang melihatnya dengan wajah prihatin. Ah, malang sekali nasib _maknae_ kesayangan mereka ini. Ini memang bukan kekalahan pertama Jungkook, tapi juga bukan kekalahan kesekian kalinya. Dan sekali lagi, ini bukan pertaruhan biasa.

"_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _···" Oh, sungguh. Jungkook akan mengingat hari ini baik-baik. Melingkarinya dengan spidol merah dan mempertingatinya tahun depan.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda bermata tajam turun dari tunggangannya dengan seringai kemenangan yang terulas tajam.

Dengan langkah tegas, pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung itu melangkah mendekati lawan yang baru saja dikalahkannya, masih dengan seringai yang seolah tersungging abadi di bibirnya.

"Kau milikku." Telunjuk pemuda itu dengan lancang mengetuk bibir _peach_ Jungkook, membuat pemiliknya menggeram marah.

Apa lagi ketika dengan tidak tahu dirinya, Taehyung berbalik pergi setelah membungkam umpatan lain yang akan keluar dari bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Betapa gemasnya Jungkook sekarang, gemas ingin mencicang dan meremas tubuh pemuda yang telah hilang dari pandangannya itu.

Kalau saja waktu bisa berputar, Jungkook bersumpah, dirinya tidak akan pernah menerima taruhan gila ini.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"Ada yang menantang kita, apa kita harus menerimanya?" Kim Namjoon bertanya sembari menatap satu per satu _member_nya.

"Dari tim mana? Apa mereka bagus?" Pertanyaan antusias itu terlontar dari member termuda mereka, Jeon Jungkook.

"Dia _solo_, dia hanya mengatakan namanya V," Hoseok menjawab sambil menggigit rotinya.

"V?" Tanya Jungkook.

"_Victory_ mungkin," Jawab Namjoon sambil mengendikan bahunya.

"Darimana kita tahu kalau dia tidak mempermainkan kita?" Jungkook kembali bertanya sembari menyeruput susu kotaknya.

"Dia mengetahui kita, jadi aku rasa dia pasti dari kalangan kita juga." Jawab Hoseok sederhana.

"Ah, ya. Lalu bagaimana dengan mobilnya?"

Ah, baiklah, mungkin ada yang tidak dapat memahami percakapan mereka dengan baik. Mereka tengah membicarakan hobi yang selama ini mereka lakoni, sebuah hobi yang mungkin akan membuat kaum kurang mampu mengelus dada dan menggelengkan kepala dengan _dramatis_. Hobi yang hanya akan bisa dilakukan oleh kalangan berdompet tebal yang berisi barisan kartu kredit _no limit_, singkatnya konglomerat.

Mereka menyebutnya permainan, sedangkan orang lain menyebutnya kurang kerjaan dan sisanya mengatakan hanya menghabiskan uang. Yang dimaksud adalah sebuah balapan liar, balapan yang meskipun ilegal, namun memiliki nilai taruhan hingga jutaan _won_ dengan mobil mewah yang harganya bisa digunakan untuk membiayai makan sebuah keluarga selama setahun penuh ─atau lebih─.

Dan selama ini kelompok mereka termasuk dalam jajaran tim yang diperhitungkan. Amat sangat diperhitungkan. Sebuah kelompok beranggotakan tiga orang, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok dan Jeon Jungkook.

Para putra pemilik grup raksasa dengan kejayaan turun-temurun dan tiga orang sahabat yang tumbuh bersama serta memiliki ketertarikan di bidang yang sama.

"Kau tidak akan percaya," Dengan sengaja Hoseok menggantung ucapannya, memancing rasa penasaran _dongsaeng_nya.

Jungkook bisa melihat sebuah senyum aneh terpasang di wajah Hoseok, "Dia punya Agera, Koenigsegg Agera!"

Tak lama, ekspresi aneh ─yang terdiri dari tidak percaya, mupeng dan iri─ juga mulai tergambar di wajah manis si _maknae_. Oh, Jungkook mulai _exited_ sekarang, itu adalah mobil incarannya.

"Serius, _hyung_?" Dengan mata berbinar, Jungkook bertanya pada _hyung_nya, membuahkan satu cubitan ganas dari Hoseok dan usapan gemas di kepalanya ─yang jika kelebihan tenaga sedikit saja, dipastikan lehernya terkilir─ dari Namjoon.

"Tentu saja. Tapi dia bilang dia ingin bertanding denganmu,"

Sejujurnya Namjoon juga heran, biasanya Hoseok yang akan bertindak sebagai eksekutor di tim mereka, sementara ia sebagai _leader_ dan Jungkook menjadi _maknae _sekaligus teknisi mereka. Meski begitu, kadang Jungkook juga sering berpartisipasi dan sejauh ini penampilannya sama sekali tidak mengecewakan.

"Aku? _Wae_?" Tanya sang _maknae_.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia penasaran denganmu. Lagi pula ia bilang, kau boleh minta apa saja jika dia kalah darimu,"

"Kalau begitu aku mau, aku ingin mobilnya," Jungkook menyetujui tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hm, aku akan menghubunginya." Merasa sudah mendapat keputusan, sang _leader _mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya, menghubungi V mungkin.

"Hoseok _hyung_, pertandingannya kapan? Aku tidak mau kalau dalam minggu ini, Han _saem_ memberiku tugas banyak sekali," Keluh putra tunggal pemilik perusahaan Jeon grup itu.

"Entah, Bahasa Inggris _miss_ Bae juga membuatku gila," Disertai erangan frustasi, Hoseok juga mengungkapkan kelemahannya.

Meski mereka adalah pewaris perusahaan besar merangkap pembalap liar, mereka tetaplah siswa _senior school_ biasa yang masih harus mengerjakan berbagai tugas dan menjalani bermacam-macam ujian. Apa lagi untuk Namjoon dan Hoseok yang telah memasuki tahun terakhir mereka, berbeda dengan Jungkook yang baru saja memulai tahun pertamanya.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, kita akan bertanding sabtu malam di sirkuit Jamsil. Kalian setuju?" Tanya Namjoon pada kedua anggotanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh keduanya.

"Jungkookie, apa kau perlu menggunakan mobilku?" Tawar Hoseok.

"Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Aku yakin mobilku masih bisa mengatasinya," Meskipun ia menginginkan Agera itu, mobil merahnya akan selalu menjadi kesayangannya.

Jungkook menggoyangkan susu kotaknya saat dirasa isinya telah habis. Ah, ia lupa menanyakan hal penting lainnya, "Kalau aku kalah, apa yang dia minta, _hyung_?"

Namjoon dan Hoseok saling melirik.

"Kau."

"Eoh?"

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>Jeon Jungkook adalah orang yang menempatkan harga diri diatas segalanya, ia benci kekalahan, ia tidak suka didominasi. Tapi lihat keadaannya sekarang, dengan terpaksa dirinya dengan harus berada di bawah kungkungan tubuh Taehyung.<p>

Di atas ranjang. Didominasi.

Dan Kim Tahyung telah meluluhlantakan seluruh arogansinya, mengalahkannya dan mendominasi dirinya. Membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan segala macam suara memalukan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya saat lidah panas Taehyung menyapu lehernya dan tangan nakalnya menjajah seluruh tubuhnya.

Otak warasnya memberontak, memerintahkan dirinya agar lari dari situasi gila ini, tapi sebagian dari dirinya menyuruhnya tetap tinggal, seolah memang menginginkan Taehyung melakukan ini.

Pertaruhan seminggu yang lalulah yang membawanya ke dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakan ini, Taehyung benar-benar menjadikan Jungkook miliknya, dalam segala hal.

"Mendesahlah, _baby_. Aku menyukainya." Dan pertahanannya hancur saat Taehyung berbisik dengan suara terendahnya, tepat di depan telinganya disertai hembusan napas yang menggelitik dan jilatan di daun telinganya.

"Tae, uhh,"

Mungkin memang saatnya mengakui kalau dirinya memang telah kalah. Dengan telak.

-END-

* * *

><p>Pesan moral: Nabung, yuk. Biar bisa beli mobil sport :'D<p>

Ciao '_')/ Ini lama gak sih? ._. kalo lama saya minta maaf deh, tugas numpuk dan engga ngasih kesempatan buat ngetik, serius gak boong ;-; Ini aja saya ngetik tadi malem ampe jam 1 malem, jadi maaf kalo banyak kesalahan, ngantuk sih -_,-

Jangan tanya adegan paling bawah itu apa, saya menolak menjelaskan lebih lanjut, dan kalo ada yang minta lebih dinaikin lagi, tak cium aja sini, tapi pake tinju -3- beneran, itu batas saya u,u

Dan soal mobilnya, browsing aja, ya. Banyak kok .-. /slapped

Saya minta maaf banget karan banyak review belum terbalas, kaga sempet /.\ tapi udah saya baca semuanya kok. Saya bacanya lewat e-mail jadi engga bisa langsung bales, mianhae /.\

Terima kasih udah baca sampai akhir, semoga tidak menimbulakan efek samping semacam muntah, diare, atau kejang-kejang. Resiko ditanggung pembaca xD

Balasan review buat yang gak log-in:

TaeCuteKookie: Itu kata-kata temen saya, dan saya pas dengernya juga rada geli, dapet dari mana coba -_- Maaf gak bisa update kilat, tapi ini udah kok ._.

Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

ChaYoung: Iya, dia kan agak 'sesuatu' -_- haha abis mau gimanapun rambutnya, jatohnya ngegemesin sih. Tapi item yang paling greget ._. Ini sudah update, selamat menikmati ^^

Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

Enjiee: Ini udah lanjut ._. Iya, ini drabble collection VKook. Nanti mungkin akan ada, maaf saya engga bisa buatin karna saya engga mau misahin OTP, maaf /.\

ressijewel: Annyeong '_')/ Makasih udah mau baca cerita gaje ini, engga muntah-muntah kan? .-. Bagus deh kalo terhibur, semoga yang ini bisa ngehibur juga ._.

Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

Last, mind to review? Onegai~


	5. Chapter 5: Feels: Bored

_Feels_: Bored

_Author_: Kiku

_Rate_: K+

_Genre:_ Tentukan sendiri ._. /_slapped_

_Pair_: Jeon Jeongguk & Kim Taehyung, Vkook

_Status: Complete_

_Words_: 304 words (1 _page_ Ms. Word)

_Disclaimer_: Seluruh _cast_ milik Tuhan, _management_ dan orang yang merasa memilikinya ;) Tapi _plot_ dan cerita ini milik saya.

_Warning: Sho-ai,_ gaje, OOC, _typo (s), plot mainstream_, tidak sesuai EYD, alay

_Summary:_ Kim Taehyung mengalami hari paling membosankan sepanjang sejarah hidupnya, jika diklasifikasikan dalam stadium kanker maka dipastikan penderita kanker tersebut sedang sekarat.

_Thanks to__:_

bangtan | ChaYoung | wolf12 | rika. maulina. 94

dwicky. woo | Sapphire Amumuhoopla | springyeol

Rapp-i | tifagyeomi97 | kyumin pu | melitakim88

minsugal | TaeCuteKookie | M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238

aulshaf | mingssoka | reny. boice | PikChumchum

whitegulliver | she3nn0 | Albino's Deer | BekiCoy0411 | btsjeje97

diradesfi00 | HanDik | KaiSooCouple | Enjiee

macclatte21 | TLStar1004 | ressijewel

minah bukan pembantu biasa | melinda | macclatte21

| 19 SweetyChanbaek 92 | VampireDPS |

Happy Reading~

* * *

><p>Kim Taehyung mengalami hari paling membosankan sepanjang sejarah hidupnya, jika diklasifikasikan dalam stadium kanker maka dipastikan penderita kanker tersebut sedang sekarat. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri betapa akutnya itu.<p>

Ia sudah mencoba berguling-guling di kasurnya, memainkan _game_ dan film yang ada, jungkir balik, menggaruk dinding dan berbagai usaha lain untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Dan ya, hasilnya nihil.

"Bosan~" Erangnya frustrasi.

Biasanya kalau hari libur seperti ini, akan ada Hoseok atau Jimin yang menemaninya, tapi sepertinya mereka berdua bersekongkol untuk membuat Taehyung merasa sendiri di dunia ini dengan pergi tanpa mengajaknya. _Heol_, Taehyung merasa dikhianati.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu terlonjak dari kegiatan abnormalnya ─berguling-guling sambil menggigit bantal, tidak normal 'kan? ─ saat mengingat kemarin Jimin memberikan nomor seorang _hoobae_ manis dari sekolahnya. Meskipun hanya nomor telepon rumah, tapi lumayanlah.

Dengan semangat yang tiba-tiba muncul, Taehyung bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk mencari secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor si adik kelas manis dan langsung melesat ke ruang tengah begitu mendapatkannya.

Sambil menggumamkan nomor di tangannya, jari-jarinya dengan cepat menekan tuts-tuts di hadapannya, lalu menempelkannya di telinga kirinya. Menunggu tersambung.

'_Yeoboseo_~' Terdengar suara merdu di seberang teleponnya. Oh, suaranya bahkan terdengar begitu manis. Tapi tunggu, Taehyung harus ngomong apa?!

"Err, bisa bicara dengan Jeon Jungkook," Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan merapalkan kata bodoh berkali-kali dalam bodoh. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah tahu betul itu adalah suara Jungkook.

'Ya, dengan saya sendiri. Ini siapa?'

"Anda sendiri? Saya juga, pacaran, yuk." Dan dengan gilanya, kalimat bodoh itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

Sial.

Yah, setidaknya dirinya sudah tidak bosan lagi, masih ada hal yang harus dilakukannya. Menyesali kebodohannya.

-End-

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

'Anda sendiri? Saya juga, pacaran, yuk.' Jungkook belum sempat mengeluarkan kalimat apapun saat pembicaraan itu telah ditutup oleh orang di seberang sana.

Pemuda manis itu menatap datar gagang telepon yang baru saja mengantarkan kalimat konyol ke telinganya.

"Taehyung _sunbae_ bodoh." Perlahan, warna merah muda menggemaskan merambati pipinya.

* * *

><p>Pesan moral: Tolong mulutnya dikontrol kalo ngomong. Jangan gila-gila banget lah, tolong -_- (?)<p>

Err-kalo ada yang tanya ini apa, bilang aja saya lagi engga ada :3 Drabble tidak jelas ini saya buat pas pelajaran korespondensi ─sangat disarankan untuk tidak ditiru─ salahkan meme yang saya lihat yang berisikan kalimat nista tadi ._.

Maaf buat PM sama review yang belum saya bales, saya lagi masa ujian praktik. Jadi tolong dimaklumi ;-;

Saya tahu kalimat itu sudah terlampau mainstream dan mungkin aneh kalo saya buat drabble, tapi mau gimana lagi, saya ngebayangin Tae ngomong gitu kayaknya cocok sih -,-

Saya udah baca review di chapter sebelumnya. Now I see, how yadong you are -_- Sebagian besar protes karna adegannya terakhirnya engga diterusin. Mau gimana lagi, saya bener-bener takut kalo jatohnya bikin jijik '/\'

**Oh, ya. Saya mau tanya kalo sama cewek, Tae itu biasanya dipasangin sama siapa? ._.**

Terima kasih udah baca sampai akhir, semoga tidak menimbulakan efek samping semacam muntah, diare, atau kejang-kejang. Resiko ditanggung pembaca xD

Balesan review buat yang gak log-in:

MinYeolKook: Maaf mengecewakan, tapi bagian endingnya memang sengaja dipotong :v Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

ChaYoung: bener lama, ya? -,- mau gimana lagi kelas 12 memang merepotkan, semoga bisa dimengerti :'3 Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

TaeCuteKookie: Sependapat :v muka sama kelakuannya ngegemesin sih -,- Maaf gak bisa kilat, tapi ini udah update :'D Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

minah bukan pembantu biasa: Uname kamu anti mainstream sekalee e.e Iya, itu end dan saya engga becanda xP Boleh kok tabok Jungkook pake bibir, tapi saya tabok dulu pake sepatu engga papa kan? Engga papa dong ._. Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

Enjieee: Maaf kalo lama, serangkaian persiapan ujian engga ngasih kesempatan saya buat ngetik ;A; Ini udah lanjut, selamat menikmati~ Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

Albino's Deer: Ngahaha setuju :v /highfive/ Ini udah lanjut, selamat menikmati~ Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

melinda: No -_- Engga bisa bikin, Cuma bisa baca ;-; Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

ressijewell: Akhirnya ada yang mengerti /peluk cium/ makasih, nak. Kamu sudah mengerti diriku :'D Ini udah lanjut, selamat menikmati~ Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

Last, mind to review? Onegai~


End file.
